


The Never Ending Drums

by EbonyMortisRose



Category: Doctor Who, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dr Reid turned by Dracula not Myrradin, Gen, Hints that the good Doctor might actually be The doctor, Mary Reid his wife not sister, My RPG, Podfic, Psychological Torture, Reid captured by Dawson, insane TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyMortisRose/pseuds/EbonyMortisRose
Summary: Dr Reid who in my RPG AU has been turned by Dracula. Mary Reid is his wife, not sister, and there are hints in the RPG that the good Doctor may be a timelord turned human to hide him, but then turned into a vampire, so not only does the poor man not know that he ever was anything but human. He's now forever trapped as one. The TARDIS now in the body of his dead wife has gone quite mad and both her and Mary only want to rescue their dear Doctor and they are willing to shatter time to do it.





	The Never Ending Drums

_Thump, thump, thump, thump....thump, thump, thump, thump._

He was in darkness. His head spinning. His stomach cramping so much from hunger it felt like he had a beast inside trying to gnaw its way out of his gut.

_So thirsty._

Then there was that voice, It was comforting at first. But now, now it just tormented him as much as those damn incessant drums!

_Tick tock goes the clock 8 it will always be_

_ Tick tock goes the clock When you swore to marry me. _

The drumming, the never-ending drumming.....he was surrounded by them. On, and on, and on!

He had to focus, had to remember. He was manacled to a table, trapped in darkness. A blindfold?

No the drugs they had pumped into him was clouding his mind. Mercifully dulling the pain when they took out his eyes. They'd grow back he thought, they did the last time, he couldn't help but snigger.

He was a modern-day Prometheus, chained to a rock, his organs harvested only to regenerate minutes later. But something was wrong, things were taking longer and longer to come back.

He was so _thirsty_.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump...thump, thump, thump, thump._

Without realising he'd started tapping his nail on the metal table in time with those infuriating drums.

If his lips were not so parched and cracked he'd whistle he thought, start a one man band. He sniggers again, his throat audibly cracking.

_So thirsty_...how long had he been here, hours, days, months?

He'd lost track of time, another snigger escapes his lips. Then an image of a broken pocket watch flashes in his mind, her doing.

_ Tick Tock goes the clock the cogs are now in place  _

_ Tick tock goes the clock to destroy the human race. _

**_ ‘Your insane, get out of my head!’ _ **

If he was not tormented by her haunting tones it was the others. The bastard that made him hear those damn drums!

The one that made him into a killer, her murderer. He was as mad as she was. He could hear his thoughts when he was close enough, he knew his intentions. To become Master of the human race, utter madness.

He wouldn't let that happen. He was a doctor, a healer, he....was so _thirsty!_

He runs his sandpaper tongue over the end of one of his fangs. Reopening a deep gash there, but only a pitifully small amount of that metallic nectar drips down his throat. But still he greedily sucks on the cut.

The siren call of the drums continues, so close. He justs wants a seconds peace.

Maybe if he asked nicely they would pierce his eardrums when they came back?

He whimpers, trying again to pull his hands free of the restraints, but he's so weak.

He feels a tear run down his cheek, and his nostrils flare at the scent of blood. Frantically he whips out his tongue, trying to turn his head to direct the precious droplet down towards his mouth.

But the restraint across his forehead holds his head in place. He snarls in frustration as he feels the bloody tear run off the side of his face.

Feeling like the ghostly trace of a finger, like his wifes gentle caress. My sweet Mary he thought.

Then defeated he sags, sniggers and goes back to tapping. Anything to drown out the drums.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump...thump, thump, thump, thump._

He screams in his mind wanting a desperate answer from either of them.

_**‘WHY..WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!’** _

He swears he can hear the ticking of a clock, his pocket watch, it can't be? Then there's the brush of cold lips by his ear whispering.

''Because I love you.''

In the dark with only time and the endless drums for company The Doctor laughed.

**************************************************************************************************

Audio of this piece - dropbox link below. Warning sound effects of heart beating some might find disturbing.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/1dm02i95qu3lavv/The%20never%20ending%20drums.mp3?dl=0

**Author's Note:**

> Watch 10th Dr who episode - family of blood, to see inspiration for this story.  
> scene from my RPG multifandom game called The Penny Dreadfuls -Torchwood Origins set in the world of Vampyr.


End file.
